The invention relates to a severing appliance consisting of several severing blades in circular-disc form which are held next to and at a distance from one another on a drive shaft between clamping flanges and are intended for dividing especially deep-frozen food blocks, such as fish, and which each taper radially towards the outer margin and at the outer margin have a double collar with a sharp-edged surface.
In such severing appliances, not only a long service life, but also a small cutting width is required, because the loss of material as a result of the chipping of the material at the cutting points should be as low as possible. So that the thin severing elements in circular-disc form, used for this reason and not having a high inherent stability when they leave the factory, can be made rigid, it is known to clamp the severing blades between flanges, with the exception of a relatively narrow outer margin. The outer margin of the severing blades which is designed as a double collar and which serves as a cutting edge has a sharp-edged surface formed by glued-on diamond particles (DE 3,512,488 C2).
It has been possible to achieve good cutting results with such a known severing appliance. However, a disadvantage of this severing appliance is the high outlay involved in producing the severing elements.
The requirement for as low a cutting loss as possible has also already been met to a satisfactory degree in the abovementioned state of the art, because, in contrast to other known appliances, the severing blades do not pass from below through the platform via which the block is fed to the severing blades for dividing, but are arranged above the platform which is made continuous. This prevents the waste unavoidable during the dividing operation from escaping underneath the platform and being lost. Since the waste remains above the platform, it is possible to capture it and feed it once again to the smaller units. Furthermore, when the severing blades are arranged above the platform, it is possible to make the severing blades relatively thin and give them sufficient rigidity by clamping them between flanges, with the exception of a margin corresponding to the thickness of the blocks (DE 35 12 488 C2 and DE 35 27 620 C2).
It has been shown, in practice, that, during the division of the blocks, there can be irregularities in as much as, as a result of local hardening in the block, the severing blades are distorted and tear relatively large pieces out of the block. It can happen, furthermore, that smaller units leave the cutting, region at an increased speed and become misshaped as a result of impact and/or disrupt further transport.